A Labor of Lunacy
by partyperson25
Summary: Set in 2006, a whole different take on what could have happened to Luke and Tracy and the situations revolving around them.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes GH all the way back to 2006, a prime year in my opinion, and it has taken me months to cope, coming up with a logical and proper timeline for this story. I've made birthdates and other dates to coordinate with the story. I.e: Tracy is 46 in this story. I just wanted to address this to put any questions at ease. With all this said, enjoy the ride! Reviews are 100% appreciated and taken into consideration!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reactions may vary

May 14, 2006

Tracy shifted uneasily in one of the uncomfortable hospital waiting-room seats. She had been sitting in the same chair, same waiting room and same manner for the past 3 hours. A "rush" on blood-work didn't seem to be all that different from waiting on it without her harsh demands. Tracy dragged herself to General Hospital in fear of carrying the epidemic that hit Port Charles in just under a week. Though everyone infected was either cured or had died of the deadly strain of chemically engineered disease during the crisis, there was always an exception and Tracy did not want to be that exception. It was seldom that she ever got sick so once a light fever, nausea, fatigue and a headache showed up unexpectedly at her doorstep, Tracy couldn't take a chance.

"Mrs. Quartermaine-Spencer, your lab results are ready. would like to see you." Tracy followed the nurse to the doctor's office and shut the door.

"Mrs. Quartermaine take a seat, please." Tracy reluctantly sat down in the much more comfortable chair in the office.

"Thank you for putting a rush on the results, now if you would please, I'd like to know them. Now." Tracy wasn't down for the bullshit and wanted to know what her body was battling. After all, time wasn't just money.

"There is no sign of the epidemic anywhere in the blood panels we ran." Tracy blew out hard. The cliche of "a weight being lifted off one's shoulders" was the only way Tracy could express how she felt. She whispered a "thank god" and began to stand up.

"However-"

"However? I thought there was no sign of the epidemic?"

"Yes well those symptoms of yours didn't show up for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, well,-"

"Well what?!"

"You're pregnant." Tracy's jaw dropped and stayed there.

"Unexpected?"

"I-I, are you 100 percent positive?"

"Very much so. Not only do the results show that, but these are common symptoms for women around 5 weeks pregnant. I've scheduled an appointment for you here with an OB in the next two weeks, and here's a prescription for your prenatal pills. And since you're over the normal pregnancy age I suggest lots of rest. Congratulations." Dr. Porter closed the folder with Tracy's results, leaving Tracy in complete awe.

...

May 17, 2006

It was 3 days and a jet ride later, and Tracy was in the last place she expected to be, again, doing the last thing she had expected to be doing with her husband. Finding herself in bed, with another man, now arguing with her husband. Initially, upon finding out she was pregnant, her plan was to find Luke, tell him the news, and bring him and their two children home. It seemed as if the world was against her in that very moment, for nothing went as planned. Of course Tracy did not plan on Luke jumping for joy at the news of another child, however, she did expect him to be there for her. Within the past few months their relationship had grown tremendously. It was only when another damsel in distress and another adventure came into the picture, that Luke lost all sight of what was in front of him. Tracy wouldn't bond Luke to the boundaries of domesticity, she herself wasn't too fond of the idea, but a consistency within a relationship, their relationship, was something Tracy wanted with Luke, especially now.

"Would you two please give my husband and I a minute." Both Holly and Robert left Luke and Tracy alone to fight their battles.

"But the jewels!"

"Luke, shut up about the damn jewels."

"Hey, I worked hard to find and keep those things away from those two!"

"What you just did here, was not funny."

"C'mon Trace, it was just to humor Holly and humiliate Scorpio."

"Didn't you think I'd be humiliated in the process? Oh wait. You weren't thinking! Or maybe you really didn't care." Tracy shrugged.

"Tracy, you know I care about you, it was just a joke, no harm done."

"And really, on our anniversary? To think that it couldn't be anymore disgusting and low to put a woman with a man who she thought was her husband in her bed, twice over, and this time on our anniversary?!"

"Tracy, since when have you cared about anniversaries? You aren't a hopeless romantic. So what's up?" Luke was terribly confused at this point.

"Luke do you really want to know why I'm angry?"

"Yes I do actually."

"First of all, I actually thought we were past the 15 million, I thought we were getting somewhere. Then you go out on a whim, leaving all of that behind. You left me in the dark, Luke, and to top it all off you put me in bed with another man on our anniversary, need I remind you again. All of that, just when things were going so well. I should have expected it from you. I'm the idiot for not seeing this coming. When things get too close, it just doesn't last. And- and-" Tracy tried hard not to let her emotions show, but a stray tear fell regardless of what she didn't want to happen. Reason being, she was now considering something she never would've thought of twice: abortion. Aborting a child that she created with the man she truly loved shattered her. Tracy started to walk past Luke. "Luke I just wanted you home." Luke grabbed Tracy by the shoulder.

"Something is wrong and you aren't telling me. That relationship spiel was leading up to something bigger."

"Luke, I'm the last thing you'd expect me to be and the very last thing you want right now. You wouldn't even believe me if I told you so I'm just going to handle it on my own."

"Tracy." Tracy wasn't the only one tired of the games. Luke wanted to know exactly what Tracy was talking about especially if it involved him and their relationship. Tracy was defeated, she couldn't fight with him anymore, everything was all wrong.

"Luke. I'm. Pregnant." Tracy looked up at her husband with innocent eyes, glistening with tears. Luke had no idea how to respond except by pulling his wife into a much needed embrace, for Luke had made a horrible mistake by putting Tracy in bed with Robert. It made him seem like he didn't care about her or her feelings and that wasn't the reality of their situation. Luke was an ass, not just for doing this but now seeing the perception of himself through his supposed equal. He let her stay in his hold. This conversation about their relationship was far from over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and feedback would be lovely! Any questions? Review or PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! So I'm updating sooner than I expected because of the fact that I really am not happy with the execution of the first chapter. I'm sorely disappointed in myself for rushing the chapter and not letting all of the necessary elements to play out. It's ironic because the chapter was well over 1000 words but I chose not to restart it because I already have a follower and others reading. I'm so sorry to disappoint you all with the first chapter. It's especially sad when the writer themselves feels the chapter isn't worthy of publishing in the end. Hopefully this chapter will make up for all that was lost. Feedback is very appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What about now

The warm breeze of the Markham's caressed Tracy's soft, brown locks as she sat down on the wooden,swinging bench in front of what was the closest thing to a house out there. Her feet were planted as firmly on the ground, as her eyes were shut. Tropical wilderness in the dead of night with panthers and snakes or god knows, what other hellish creatures that prowled in the night, did not appeal to Tracy in any way, shape or form, but the warm breeze and fresh air was a necessity for her in the moment. The once tropical, moist air now smelled of a heavy and musky cologne. Immediately, Tracy knew Luke stood mere feet away from her. Before he could even sit down, she opened her mouth to speak.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do: clarification."

"On?"

"What just happened. Tracy, getting your point across isn't something I've seen you struggle with. So what's up? You can tell me."

"I just told you. I'm pregnant. What more do you need clarified?" Tracy shrugged her shoulders.

"When you said you thought we were getting somewhere, and when things get too close nothing lasts? C'mon Trace, tell me what's wrong?" Tracy kept her eyes shut tight, gripping the bottom of the splintery bench.

"Luke, what's going to happen to this baby? Our baby? How do we expect to function as parents, not to our grown children but to a baby? I know I can't answer these questions without knowing where we stand in our own relationship. Luke, we can't even say those three little generic words to each other and we've been married for a year. We've had our moments, obviously." Tracy motioned to her stomach. "You know as well as I that this is no longer about the money, you've told me plenty of times." Tracy laughed. "You know what's ironic? Before I came here, your crazy step-son and daughter tied me up and locked me in a freezer with Scorpio because he was going to send you to the authorities and I was going to let him go."

"Really? You were going to let the foot floggers take me away?"

"Only because I didn't want you with Holly. Robert is too damn convincing."

"Oh my. Is that jealousy I sense?" Luke smirked at Tracy.

"Ugh. shut up! I got enough of that at home! Your offspring, my son, Robert, Alice and even Monica! They were all on top of me about me being in love with you and how I was jealous and funny enough they were all right." Tracy turned away from her husband. Finally, her walls came down and Tracy was ready to take the final step in their relationship. "I haven't said this to anyone in a long time but Luke, I love you. I can't believe where we started and where we are now, this past year has gone by so fast- Luke you're everything I've ever wanted." Tracy lightly rubbed her thumb over Luke's cheek and quickly pulled away. "There I said it. Your turn."

"I realize how hard that must have been to say that, and it would be harder for me if you weren't the first to say it." Luke looked up at Tracy from his intertwined fingers. "I didn't think I could say this to someone else and truly mean it but the fact is that I love you too, Tracy. You've given me a reason to get up in the morning. Everyday I would look forward to the next scheme either one of us would pull and as of late, I realized how wonderful it was to wake up in the morning with you by my side, even if we did only start sharing a bed a little over a month ago." The couple laughed. "I'm telling you right now that for the first time in a long time, I'm happier everyday that I'm with you, and that I do love you and our impending one, too."

"Pinch me I must be dreaming. Did Luke Spencer just say he loves me and my unexpected news?" Tracy leaned closer to her husband.

"I love my kids Tracy, but that doesn't guarantee that I'll be father of the year or that I'll try to be."

"And I don't expect you to Luke, I'm no perfect parent myself but I love my sons and they turned out to be amazing young men. If commitment is what you're afraid of don't be. Just because you commit to me doesn't mean you'll be tied down by the likes of domestic life. It's not a good fit for either one of us. I've seen you with Lucky and Lulu and even Dillon, and Luke you're a good father. I'm actually very thankful to you for being a father figure in Dillon's life no matter how late, it's made a tremendous difference in his life this past year. He adores you."

"It's no problem. I can be myself around him and he accepts who I am as a person and a parent, you're right, he is a fine young man and I'm glad to be his step-father. And you're not too shabby yourself, I mean Lulu's still warming up to you but you do good by your sons and I'm sure you will by Lulu as well. I'm thankful that you can be there for Lulu if she ever needs you, I know I wouldn't be able to handle it." Luke laughed.

"Well to be completely honest, it was nice to have a daughter around to fight with even though she's not really mine." Tracy gave Luke a half smile. She cared for Lulu but the feeling didn't seem to be mutual between the two.

"Oh Tracy, you may not have to worry about that anymore." Luke placed his hand on her abdomen over the fairly thin green fabric which Tracy wore. The mention of Luke's name made Tracy go starry-eyed, his presence overwhelmed her in the best of ways, but his touch sent her weak in the knees. This protective and loving gesture caught Tracy much too off-guard. There was no real response from her, but that was a very clear response to Luke. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his, and Tracy looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Our baby. I will be there for them. Us. There would be no reason for me to leave you. Of course not leave you as in-" Tracy wrapped her arms around Luke's neck taking him by surprise, kissing him with a feverish passion and love she'd never expressed to him before, not even when they made love for the first time of sound, mind and body. This was entirely different understanding of themselves and their relationship.

Tracy broke their kiss with a breathless,"Luke, I love you." The couple kept their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Happy anniversary, Tracy." Luke re-initiated their previous engagement and didn't stop for a long while.

* * *

**Well I'm much more satisfied with this chapter than the last. Aren't you all? Truth be told, as a writer I did not enjoy that first chapter AT ALL. I felt it was the worst thing I've ever written, but from your responses I've been proven wrong. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I actually did this time. Reviews, favorites and follows, even PM's are greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing feedback! I'm very excited for this story and I hope you all are too! As always, feedback is more than appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Breaking News

The sun shone brightly in upstate New York. A lovely welcome back home if you asked the couple sitting in the back of the limousine now pulling up to the Quartermaine estate. Even if the sky was dark and gray, it would've been welcoming to be away from the dreary Markhams. There was no denying that coming back to Port Charles was always welcoming. It was home. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door for Luke and Tracy. Luke stepped out and held a hand out for Tracy which she accepted. He wrapped her arm around her shoulders as the two looked up at the large mansion.

"Home sweet home." He smiled and kissed Tracy on the forehead. "Honey, I'm home!" Immediately Alice appeared at the open front door picking Luke up and squeezing him hard.

"Put my husband down and take our bags upstairs!"

"Oh Mr. Luke! I thought the foot floggers had got you by now! I was so worried, but Ms. Tracy went out there to save you and I'm so glad she did!" Alice pulled Luke into another embrace, only this time, she didn't squeeze the life out of him. Alice opened the doors to the living-room and announced Luke and Tracy's arrival. "Everyone, Mr. Luke and Ms. Tracy are home!" No one seemed impressed, but it was more than expected coming from the Quartermaine's especially on announcement having anything to do with Tracy, let alone Luke. A few sarcastic mumbles of _"Oh great" "Yippee" "Uh huh" _were thrown out here and there.

"Did you all miss me?" Tracy gave a big smile to her very unamused family.

"Why couldn't you two stay on that honeymoon in hell?" Edward grumbled sipping his tea.

"We didn't even renew our vows, and thank you for the welcome daddy."

"God, why couldn't the authorities take the both of you?" Tracy shot Alan a glare. "What happened to Robert anyway?"

"Trouble in paradise. It's complicated but thank god he's gone from here. Am I right?"

"That is the one thing I can agree on with you this morning Tracy."

"Although one of them is gone, you kept the worse of two evils, Tracy why do you keep this ingrate around?" Edward waved a finger at Luke.

"You know what daddy, I'm not going to let you rain on my parade. It's a beautiful day I came home to and well, I'm not going to let you ruin it for me." The entire room gave Tracy the oddest look.

"What has gotten into you Tracy?" Skye piped up.

"That's a dangerous question, Skye. Those two did stay on the island an extra night longer."

"Please! Let's not elaborate. Please!" Dillon covered his ears.

"I agree, let's just-"

"I'm pregnant." Tracy just stood there and smiled. Edward choked on his tea, there was one laugh and many wide eyed, mouth opened, stares.

"Yo- you're what?" Edward put his tea down.

"Pregnant. Going to have a baby." Tracy stressed the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I-I told you guys not to elaborate! Great, this is just great!"

"This is great." Luke put his arm around Dillon and he pulled away.

"You, get away from me. You will not be within three feet of me after hearing what I just heard. You've put your hands on my mother. Same goes for you mom."

"You're not going to congratulate your mother?"

"Congrats mom and Luke. I'm out." Dillon left the room as fast as he could. He couldn't wait till Lulu heard the news.

"I cannot believe this. Are you one hundred percent absolutely sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh dear lord, Tracy, what hell have you brought upon this family." Edward was mortified. His daughter had a granddaughter of her own, and almost as old as her near 20 year old son.

"Well as shocked as I am, there's no reason for me to be angry at you, your children always seem to turn out much more pleasant than you, no matter who the father is. Congratulations." Monica smiled. While it was a compliment, the banter remained between the two.

"Thank you Monica."

"Luke you're awfully quiet. What do you have to say?" Alan inquired.

"Well I'm just as happy as Tracy is." Luke grabbed his wife's hand.

"Really? You actually plan on parenting this child?" Skye laughed.

"I never said that. I love both of my kids, that doesn't mean any real parenting was involved."

"You have a really funny way of showing that love. Tracy, what are you expecting from Luke as a father? If you expect him to stick by your side every step of the way you're kidding yourself."

"Well, we had a long conversation and we came to an understanding."

"Tracy, parenting, marriage, isn't an understanding. It's compromise, it's sacrifice, it's knowing that the one you love can actually be there for you whenever you need them, and you won't be getting that with Luke."

"And tell me what you know about good parentage? You last remaining son is a thug, your daughter is with a mobster and Skye, if you can consider her your daughter, is knocked up by a mob boss. You must be pretty proud."

"Shut up Tracy."

"Hey, don't tell my wife to shut up. This is our marriage and we don't need your input. Way to be happy for Tracy at least. C'mon let's go unpack." The couple walked up the stairs to their now shared room.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I expect that from them."

"I did have to do that and you shouldn't."

"You really didn't. It's just the way communicate, we get each other."

"It's unhealthy." Tracy gave Luke a funny look.

"Unhealthy communication. Sound familiar?" Luke laughed.

"It's a way about us I guess. We've got a long road ahead of us, huh?"

"Yes well, I'll make it as easy as possible, you should consider doing the same. I'm familiar with the symptoms of pregnancy but not at this age. Oh and one thing, just because I'm pregnant don't treat me differently just because I'm pregnant. Iv'e never let it get in the way of anything before. This time shall not be different." Tracy sat in front of her husband with her arms around his neck. The bed was a mess with clothes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." A sweet kiss was exchanged between the two. Tracy laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about us. I have been alot lately, and if you can't tell by now, I'm kind of head over heels for you."

"Wow, I'm flattered."

"You should be. I've only been head over heels, once for a man and he was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. The only good thing that came out of that marriage was Dillon."

"Well you won't have to worry."

"Good, because Luke Spencer I love you very much and at this point I don't know what I'd do without you."

"All these sentiments from Tracy Quartermaine?"

"Spencer." Tracy corrected her husband. "Now shut up and kiss me." The next few months were bound to be a roller-coaster.

* * *

**So what'd you all think? Leave a review or pm me! Thanks for reading! It means the world!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back after a "much needed" break! I've noticed that even when I wasn't updating I got amazing feedback! Sorry I wasn't updating sooner, if you know me, I am a very busy woman. Always doing one thing or another, but I'm always happy to type! So as always, reviews and feedback are appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: First for everything

May 18, 2006

Luke decided to tell his daughter she would be having another sibling later that night and, as expected, she did not take the news well.

"What the hell dad?! How could you- why?!"

"Lulu, it's not like either one of us expected this. We didn't plan for any of this."

"I thought this marriage was just about the money? And now you knocked up the old witch."

"Lulu." Luke tried his hardest to be stern with Lulu, especially since this situation was a permanent one. "That's what we all thought, turns out even Tracy and I were wrong, but that's not the point, you may not like any of this and I get that, but you're going to have to live with it."

"Oh, and am supposed to believe that you're gonna be there for this baby like you were for me and Lucky?"

"I love you both, and Tracy knows that I won't be around 24/7."

"And she just accepts that?" Lulu shrugged.

"Yeah, she does. She doesn't expect me to be a full time, home-bound father."

"She also accepts that you'd be cheating on her? What the hell kind of relationship is this?" Lulu couldn't even begin to wrap her head around the perceptual mess her father created. "_Another child?! __There's no way he could handle a baby now. What the hell was he thinking?!" _Lulu was utterly flustered and not to mention blunt.

"Lulu, what makes you think I'd cheat on her?"

"Do you really need to ask me that question? The way you live your life is enough to answer that for me."

"Ok, ok. I get that I haven't made the best decisions in my relationships, but, we've straightened things out; there's no way I'd cheat on Tracy. Anymore. Not that I did before-"

"Whatever dad, I just can't believe you'd do this to mom." Lulu began to walk away.

"Lulu." Luke knew he had to let his daughter work this out all on her own. He surely wouldn't do her any good.

...

June 1, 2006

The evening sun just set and Luke was on the Haunted Star, preparing a surprise for the casino's lovely hostess who had just arrived.

"Hello wife, how was the appointment." Luke stood behind the bar writing a list of guests.

"Nothing less than tedious, husband." The two gave a quick peck on the lips and Tracy sat down on one of the bar stools. "I'm positive they wanted to drain me of all my bodily fluids. It was very invasive. They did a sonogram. The most informational thing they did was give me an estimated due date. Around January 8th we should be expecting a bundle of joy." Tracy smiled. "So what's up? What were you just writing down there?" Tracy rolled the stray pen with her index finger in an almost flirtatious manner, easily grabbing her husband's attention.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a few things I need to pick up for the Star. A few bottles of alcohol, new glasses, things like that. Hey, how about you go home and get dressed up and we'll go out tonight."

"What do you have planned Mr. Spencer?" Luke wasn't the type of husband to take his wife out to dinner,"Just because". Tracy knew something was up.

"Nothing at all Mrs. Spencer. Can't I simply ask you to dinner with me?"

"Absolutely not, because you'd never something like this out of the goodness of your cold heart and if that's the case, are you asking me on a date?" Tracy pursed her lips.

"Cold heart? I thought that was you."

"Very funny."

"As a matter of fact, I am, asking my wife, Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer, on a date. What'd ya say?"

"What if I said no?"

"Then, it'd be perfectly fine with me. I wouldn't have to bother dressing to impress."

"Impressing who, that is?"

"You of course."

"Mhmm. Well, I accept this proposal of yours."

"Good. Now I don't have to bother cancelling reservations."

"Oh wow?! Reservations. Here's me thinking I'd have to slum it up to go to Kelly's."

"Slum it up? I'd love to see that."

"Ok enough chat. Let's go get ready husband."

"Shall we." Luke stepped out from behind the bar, crooking his arm

"We shall." Tracy linked her arm up with her husband's and the couple made their way home to get ready for their first date together.

...

"Tracy!"Luke called for his wife as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here!" She yelled from the top of the staircase, holding her dress as she walked down the stairs. Luke had to glance twice at the woman who stood in front of him to make sure it was Tracy. She wore the most sparkly gold pumps Luke had ever seen her wear. Luke thought if she'd click her heels together thrice and say "There's no place like home," well she'd be home. The dress she wore was the most out of her element. It was a baby pink, right one strapped, slight v-line, waist up tight dress with gathered layers and ruffles on the left side of the dress from the waist up, covering the entire left side of the bust with very few pink rhinestones at the top of the gathered ruffles; from the waist down the dress flowed. It hugged Tracy's curves like no other piece of clothing Luke had ever seen Tracy wear. As far as jewelry went, it was the only thing that remained flashy, something not much out of Tracy's usual element. Gold chandelier earrings and a simple gold diamante necklace, matched with a bracelet and clutch purse. Tracy never dressed to impress anyone but herself. To Luke, Tracy's beauty was raw and earthy, it was never a necessity to be flashy, not that Tracy tried. But tonight, Luke couldn't tear his eyes from Tracy. The curve of her hips and valley of her breasts were easily complimented by the back of the closet dress Tracy wore. Luke stood there in awe and Tracy pushed back a piece of her hair.

"Hello? Luke? Let's go! We're late!" Luke shook himself from the trance he was in.

"You're right! Let us go wife." The luxury Bentley made it's way into Manhattan and soon to the restaurant Luke made reservations at.

"I still can't believe you got reservations at Craft?!" Tracy whispered sitting at the candlelit table.

"I have my ways."

"I know you do." Tracy smirked and gestured at Luke. "You cleaned up very nice Spencer."

"I could say the same for you Quartermaine. I didn't expect you to come down wearing that tonight. Could it be?" Tracy blushed.

"What?"

"You? Dressing up sexy for your husband?"

"Shut up. I figured, "Hey, maybe I'll wear that push-up bra that would send my breasts flying in the next room?""

"Well it worked." Luke raised his eyebrows and sipped his wine.

"I wanted to wear something a little more flattering before I blow up with your child. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Not at all wife. In fact, it's nice to see you support endangered woodland species now." Tracy slapped him lightly on the chest. "All I'm saying is my wife is full of wonderful surprises. You look absolutely stunning." All Tracy could do was smile and laugh. "What?"

"Thank you, and it's just that, we've never been this romantic with each other, it's- it's kind of lovely."

"I agree. How are you, by the way. You feeling ok?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you. Luke, this is just the beginning of the pregnancy. I, or you, haven't experienced much yet. We still have a while till we can see the baby's presence." Tracy realized how starry eyed she became and cut herself off. "But that's not important right now."

"Trace, you don't have to hide your happiness about the baby. I can see why you might think I'm uncomfortable, but I'm not. Yeah, I may not have expected this but I'm not angry about it either. You can be happy. I love you." Luke laid his hand atop Tracy's.

"I love you too." She smiled and squeezed Luke's hand. "Now let's order."

* * *

**What'd you guys think?! I have the picture of the dress and shoes if anyone is curious about what they look like PM me! Sorry for not updating in literally FOREVER! I appreciate all reviews, comments, suggestions, questions, PM's, etc! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided to update soon because of a mistake I made in the last chapter inspiring this one! And the idea is fresh in my head, so why not? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprise!

The mere three minute walk from where Luke parked on to the deck of the Haunted Star, Tracy had her body pressed up against Luke's and her palms pressed against his face. It was their longest make-out session on record. The two made their way into the pitch black casino without parting lips. Tracy moaned against Luke's hot lips.

"Why can't I get enough of you?" Tracy smiled in the midst of their kiss. She started to pull on his tie and the lights came on.

"Surprise!" Tracy quickly let go of her husband. Half of Port Charles was stacked on the floating casino, residents all of which Tracy knew. Yet, there she was, as affectionate and sensual as she's ever been with her husband in front of nearly everyone she knew. Tracy widened her eyes and gave a terrified expression.

"Shit." Luke whispered. "Hey everyone! Thank you for showing up and thank you Barbara Jean for gathering everyone up."

"No problem." Bobbie gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Congratulations." She smiled at Tracy and Tracy plastered on a smile thanking her sister-in-law.

"What the hell Luke?! You planned this?" Tracy venomously whispered to Luke. "Is that what you were writing down earlier?"

"Yes my sweet. I've invited all those close and dear to us to celebrate you and our little miracle, and a late anniversary party." Tracy couldn't tell if she was infuriated at her husband for not asking her if she wanted to let the cat out the bag, or just very happy that he made this grand gesture for her.

"Well thank you but, you really didn't need to go through the trouble of telling all these people. They all would've found out eventually."

"Yes but, we aren't just telling them, we're celebrating."

"You? Celebrating another child?"

"C'mon Tracy, we already discussed this. You can put all of your insecurities behind. I love you. How many times do I need to tell you this?"

"Well a little reminder wouldn't hurt." Luke laughed.

"Let's go greet our guests." The couple spent the rest of the night talking with the Port Charles residents and receiving many "Congratulations" and "Happy Anniversary's". It was the most fuss ever made over Tracy Quartermaine since her debutante days. She wasn't used to all of this positive attention. Most of the people she knew there, although she knew them, didn't like her very much. Tracy knew that this type of social gathering would take some getting used to. It was a big turnaround for her and probably for the best.

...

Tracy sat in front of her vanity mirror fixing her hair and makeup, putting on her jewelry, while her husband, still in bed now propped himself up watching his wife do her morning routine. She peered at Luke through the mirror.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tracy spoke as she dusted blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning wife. Heading out early, are we?" Tracy stood up and gave her husband a morning kiss.

"To the airport actually. I was going to ask if you wanted to drive me but, when my alarm went off you didn't wake up so I decided I didn't want to wake you."

"Airport? Where are you running to?"

"Did you forget who you were married to? I have to go on a business meeting for ELQ. It'll only be a few days." Tracy gave her husband another peck on the lips and grabbed her carry on and suitcase.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Luke grabbed her arm.

"You'll be bored Luke. Besides, you're not even packed." Luke got out of bed and made his way into the walk-in closet.

"Wrong. I always have a bag packed." Tracy glared at her husband.

"Yeah. Always packed and ready to take off."

"It's for emergencies. Let me take a shower and we'll be ready to go."

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Of course I'm sure. While you're doing all of your business stuff, I'll be out on the town. I'll be ok."

"Alright, hurry up we have a plane to catch!" With their suitcases and carry-on bags in tow, Luke and Tracy left the house on an ELQ business trip. By the time they left, it was time for everyone else to get up and have breakfast themselves.

"Anyone know where my mom is?"

"She went on a trip for ELQ this morning."

"Should she be traveling?" Dillon might have be slightly disgusted by his mother's pregnancy but he still wanted to make sure she was ok.

"It's perfectly safe for her to be traveling." Monica answered her nephew.

"She'll be fine even if something does happen. Her and Mr. Luke left together this morning." Alice chimed in. Lulu looked to Alice and back at her plate.

"I should've figured that's why he didn't come downstairs. Ever since that party last week it's like they can't leave each other's side."

"I think it's sweet." Alice approved of the relationship.

"They're in love. Well, they kind of always were, they just admit it now." Dillon shrugged.

"Ugh, can we not." Lulu was still unhappy with her father's new found happiness.

"I think their relationship is a good thing. Tracy isn't so snarky and moody lately. The less of her opinion we have to hear, the better." Monica spoke the truth for everyone sitting at the table.

"I agree." Alan said between mouthfuls of toast.

"So do I. I don't think the two of us pregnant and Tracy unhappy would do us any good." Skye sipped her orange juice.

"Amen."

...

"Wow, the view out here is breathtaking." Tracy stood at the large window. She hadn't been to California much but every time she went, it was always beautiful. It was a nice place to vacation but Tracy was a New Yorker at heart, she'd never be able to live in California.

"Not as beautiful as the view I'm seeing." Tracy turned around.

"Shut up."

"You like the view, let's go take a walk on the beach. That is, if you have the time."

"Yeah, the meeting isn't till tomorrow. Luke, I don't have clothes for walks on the beach, I didn't expect you to come with me and even if I did, who do you think I am? I don't do romantic walks on the beach. I don't even think I own a bathing suit and if I do it's 90's material. I'm a business woman through and through. It's just who I am."

"You're also a mother, a wife, a daughter, a woman. Trace, it's been wonderful seeing you like this. Happy. Not that you weren't before. My point is that, you don't need to forcibly put on this act of the rich business woman."

"I don't. Like I said, it's just who I am. You're right, I have been happy and more cheerful than usual. It's a nice feeling. Before we admitted our feelings for each other, I didn't fake anything with you. I was always myself."

"Likewise."

"Now, after we admitted our feelings, I'm still the same person, just happier. Now I can show you a side of me that you haven't seen before. I'm not changed. I'm just happier." Tracy paused. "God I sound ridiculous, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No I understand. This is good you know."

"Yeah, um. That's my story. I'm a business woman till the end. If I'm going to admit anything else it's that, I truly am a sap, a hopeless romantic, I like cliches. The catch is though, I only feel that way about the men that I loved and you're that man now."

"And forever."

"And forever." Luke moved from the place on the floor in front of the window where they sat. He pulled a black halter dress out of his suitcase and raised it up for Tracy to see.

"Luke Spencer!" Tracy got up and grabbed the dress from her husband, folding it up. "How'd you find this?"

"It was in the back of closet we share. Do you keep all your dresses hidden in the back of your closet? Particularly with the price tags still on them." Tracy turned around. "I'm not saying you have to do anything or change who you are, but I'd like to know, why? If you don't want to answer me, you don't have to."

"Honestly. Every relationship I've been in, I either felt trapped or degraded. Less than a woman, less than a person. Dress up why? For what? To get laughed at or to be told to change. No. It wouldn't happen to me again. No man, will make me feel less than him. And if it happened to me again, I wouldn't be shot down looking like a fool."

"Listen to me. You are more than half the men I know. I promise I won't leave you looking like a fool. I won't leave you period. You can dress conservative if you want, or not. Tracy, whatever you feel you want to do, I'm here for you." Luke pulled her in for a hug. "Now. Since you don't have a bathing suit, how about we go out on the town, together, and we'll buy one for you." Tracy nodded. "So do me a favor and get ready so we can head out. Okay?"

"Ok." Californian dreams did come true.

* * *

**This Californian trip isn't over! Reviews are greatly ****appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I'm having a little too much fun writing for this story! I can't help it! Luke and Tracy are wayyyy too adorable since forever and writing fiction for them just makes it all the better! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: California Dreamin'

"Come on mama, lemme see it." Tracy hated to admit that she liked modeling for her husband. They had stopped by a high end swimwear boutique; a very un-tourist thing to do for the two tourists, but Tracy Quartermaine would not be caught dead in a tourist area to shop for a bathing suit or any other piece of clothing for that matter. Tracy stepped out of the changing room quite uncomfortably. "For the swimsuit competition, Ms. New York is sporting a one-piece red, plunging neckline. What's the matter? You don't like it?" It had to be the third swimsuit she tried on. Tracy shook her head.

"I'm not used to showing off my body." Tracy whispered.

"That's ok. You can try on as many as you like, until we find what you want." Tracy walked back into the dressing room and put on what she'd hoped to be her last swimsuit.

"You ready for me to see the next one?" Once again Tracy stepped out of the room, this time wearing a one-piece strappy, black halter with slits on both sides of her waist.

"This bathing suit isn't going to last me long."

"Well you look much more comfortable. How does it feel?"

"It fits nicely. Swim wear is still not my forte but it's not like I can wade in the ocean in a pantsuit. This will do." Tracy smiled at Luke.

"You sure you don't want to try anything else on?"

"I'm sure. If I stay in here we'll waste away our day." Tracy purchased her $700 swimsuit, went back to her hotel room to change and headed to the beach where the couple sat on the sand.

"I have a question for you." Luke took his sunglasses off.

"Yes."

"Can you swim? I mean, after that little ordeal, I still can't tell." Luke scratched his head.

"You mean after you tried to murder me?"

"Hey. It was just a joke."

"A joke that turned into a police investigation."

"I'll have you know I was very worried about your well being." Tracy pursed her lips.

"For your own benefit."

"Right again, but now I'm invested in your well being and not just for my own benefit."

"I was invested in your well being for a while now. I was quite scared I'd lose you last February."

"But I'm here, and so is your son."

"Thank you for saving him. That procedure looked painful. I couldn't watch you go through that."

"It was. So, the real question, can you swim?"

"No, I cannot. Can I float and tread, yes."

"Well you're going to learn today." Luke pulled Tracy up and they walked toward the vast body of water which they came out of three hours later.

"Well that was refreshing." Tracy pushed back her wet hair.

"You seem like a professional swimmer to me, Trace."

"Maybe I'm a natural."

"Excuse me ma'am. Are you Ms. Tracy Quartermaine?" Tracy turned to face the man who approached her.

"Yes I am."

"Well it is an honor to meet you, I work as an editor for Forbes magazine and I'd love for you and your family to be the cover of our August issue. We're doing women in power for the summer and you and ELQ are at the top of the corporate world. In fact, you're here on business, am I right?"

"Yes actually and thank you for the offer but as you can see, I'm not here on formal grounds right now and I'd like for you to kindly leave."

"Sure thing Ms. Quartermaine. Here is my card. I'd love a call from you, this is an extraordinary opportunity. Have a nice evening." The editor walked away.

"That's odd. What would a Forbes magazine editor be doing on the beach?"

"Probably scoping you out baby. He's right. You are a little famous out here. Maybe not on the big screen but in the corporate world, you're the star. You should call him. It would give you great publicity."

"Maybe." Tracy slipped her black halter dress on over her now dry skin. Luke grabbed his wife's hand and the two walked along the shore, aside the setting sun. "This is lovely. Don't you think?"

"I am greatly enjoying this. I feel wonderful. What about you?"

"I feel wonderful as well. Aside from the cramping and morning sickness, it doesn't bother me too much. I won't complain though, it's almost over." Tracy shrugged.

"How far along are you again?"

"9 weeks. Nothing much happens now."

"I'll try to be as involved as I can. This time around I feel like I'm ready and willing to be a parent to a child. Took me a while." Luke laughed.

"Wow, that's a big accomplishment. Do you plan on coming to appointments with me?"

"I just might. Does it scare you that I'm excited for our baby?"

"That depends on if you're scared to actually see me pregnant or when I do give birth to our baby or when you see me be a mother to an infant."

"Yeah, that scares me a little bit, I mean knowing you."

"So you being involved isn't anything compared to what you're going to see me go through."

"Can you believe that we're having a baby?"

"I'm still shocked myself. This baby might complete us."

"You're wrong."

"What are you saying, you don't think our baby completes the family?" Tracy's heart dropped.

"No, I'm saying we're complete. Baby or no baby. They make the perfect addition though. A reminder of our love for one another. Not everyone can say that about their children."

"You're absolutely right about that. I'm glad I have you. As of late it's hard for me to contain my affection for you around everyone. I love you so dearly Luke Spencer. I've fallen for you."

"I don't think I can top that one." Luke laughed."I've fallen for you too." Luke pulled Tracy in for a deep kiss. Sunsets and walks on the beach and baby talk weren't things associated with Luke and Tracy but the couple broke their own boundaries. Husband, wife and family meant much more to the both of them. They had finally established themselves as a couple and a family.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in over a month! I did however publish another Tracy story with two chapters already! I'd love for you all to check it out! Feedback is so appreciated! Every single one of you! Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I so deeply apologize for not updating in soooo long! I've just been out of inspiration it happens to me often, sadly). I'm trying to rejuvenate. I'm fairly confident about this chapter though. I also ache to write for my American Horror Story fics. I miss Jessica on AHS and I miss AHS in general. I also miss LuNacy on Gh :( I'm having major withdrawls about my faves. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review! All comments are greatly appreciated!**

**(I even wrote that little a/n up there MONTHS ago. It's been awhile. *sighs* Getting back on top my writing game.)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hush little baby

Tracy groaned as she slapped the snooze button on her alarm which went off at 9:00 and continued to buzz for five minutes till she killed the sound. She sat up and shook her husband awake. They were no longer on vacation in California but now home, in Port Charles.

"Luke, wake up. I can't go to the appointment alone this time." Luke pulled the covers over his head in a child-like manner.

"Ten more minutes." His voice muffled under the sheets.

"Ugh, fine, but when I come out of the bathroom you better be up."

"Hmm."

...

The couple sat hand-in-hand as the doctor addressed them opening Tracy's file.

"You missed your appointment last week." Dr. Kelly said looking down at the folder.

"Yes, sorry, I was on business trip last week." Kelly closed the file and placed her hands atop each other.

"That's going to have to stop."

"Stop?"

"I'm sure, you both know that this is a high risk pregnancy. I don't mean to offend you, but you're no longer in your 20's and 30's and in turn that means your body isn't completely in that state either. You need to stay away from stressful situations and a heavy workload. Being pregnant in your 40's isn't easy. It does happen, more often than most people think, but you need to be more cautious."

"Are you telling me that I have to step down from my position?"

"No. What I'm saying is to take it easy. If you have to have someone else go on trips for you, I advise you do that." Tracy nodded her head. "Since you missed your 9 week appointment you have a lot of tests to catch up on. We'll start with the heartbeat and ultrasound, and then we'll do your scheduled CVS. Any questions or concerns before we get started?"

"I do actually." Tracy turned to her husband surprised.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. What is a CVS? What are these tests supposed to do?"

"It's basically a test to check for any chromosomal abnormalities, like down syndrome. I hate to say that there's always a chance that your child could have any sort of defect, but it does happen, and it's more prominent in advanced maternal pregnancies. Your wife requested the test our last appointment, we explained it to her then. Does that answer your question?"

"It does, thank you."

"You ready?" Kelly looked at her clients worrisome faces as both turned to face each other and nodded. "Then let's get started." Tracy tightly squeezed her husband's hand as they heard their baby's heartbeat and still when they stuck a needle inside of her for tests.

"You ok?" Luke looked at his very vulnerable wife. He'd never seen her so afraid, or dependent, ever. Tracy plastered on a smile and nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

...

"Sweetheart, can you please tell me what's wrong, you've barely spoke to me this entire afternoon." Luke couldn't take his wife's silence any longer, he knew something was up and needed to know exactly what it was.

"Luke, I'm really starting to think this is a bad idea, and I hate to even think something like that but I can't help it."

"What are you saying?"

"This baby." Tracy whispered, on the verge of tears. "Didn't you hear the doctor? Down's syndrome? Luke- I-I can't even begin to wrap my head around the thought. It scares me to death. I have nothing against people who suffer, and that's the thing, I can't imagine seeing my child grasp at life in a body that isn't able to. Everyone involved would be hindered by this situation." Luke was devastated. Truth be told, he was afraid too but the statistics weighed that out. Tracy was being well cared for and giving her body, which in turn meant her baby's, the best care possible.

"You don't have to think like that, Trace. She also said that it wasn't likely. It happens and it's a higher risk but that doesn't mean it's something guaranteed to happen."

"We don't really have a guarantee on anything, Luke. Besides, there's always an exception, and I really wouldn't like for that to be this baby."

"Look, I get that it's scary and you can't help wondering. Next week, you get your results back and you'll be at ease, ok? For now, try not to stress, it'll do you more harm than good."

"I'm sorry I said that about our baby." Tracy gazed at the floor of their bedroom.

"You don't have to be sorry, I just want to know that you'll both be fine." Tracy hugged her husband.

"You really know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

"You betcha babe." Luke paused and looked at Tracy. "You wanna know what I'm really waiting on though?"

"What?"

"To see you walking around, one hand pressed on your back and the other on the baby bump."

"Really? You're scaring me now."

"No, really. I know it sounds completely odd coming from me but it's gonna be fun to see you all vulnerable and just pregnant in general, really."

"What makes you think I'll be vulnerable, at all, ever?"

"You were at the appointment."

"Hey, that was something I've never even gone through or had to think about. That's not fair."

"Fair?"

"Ok, let's not question everything here, please."

"Agreed."

"As much as I don't want to give you the satisfaction of getting what you want, I'm excited to have a little baby bump too. To feel our baby kick, and just to see the little life we made grow. I've never wanted something more."

"Well as long as you're here for the ride, I am too."

* * *

**So, yes, I am back. I want to say that this part of the story is a little slow, lots of talking, mostly, but there is a point where you won't want to stop reading. I'm not there yet, so I do hope you all stay with me through this slow part. Thanks for all the feedback, I'd love more, it is more than greatly appreciated! Also, if you haven't, and are too anxious to wait for more, check some of my other luke/tracy stories out! I'm chock full of 'em! Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
